The First Year: A Journal By A Cat
by Amazing Auburn
Summary: Our new home provides an opportunity to start fresh. I can only hope I've escaped a world of pollution and sorrow. IMPORTANT: Apparently, I changed my mind again. Now a cat season is a human year. XD
1. Allegiances and Quick Note

**Before I start I want to point out that we teleported to Kepler-186f for a new life. We used our first day there to get turned into cats and renamed, so it's not written here. Yes, you read the allegiances correctly.**

ALLEGIANCES

VALLEYCLAN

LEADER DARKSTAR—black tom with white front paws and icy blue eyes

DEPUTY NIGHTHEART—dark brown tom with amber eyes

MEDICINE CAT AUBURNSOUL—creamy brown molly with yellow ears and blue eyes

WARRIORS LIGHTNINGSTRIKE—yellow tom with green eyes

GLEAMCLOUD—female Yorkshire Terrier **APPRENTICE, MILKPAW**

APPRENTICES MILKPAW—brown-and-white tabby molly with amber eyes

ELDERS STONEDAWN—male Bichon

KITS WOLFKIT—gray-brown tom with blue-green eyes

FLOWERKIT—dark brown molly with amber eyes

FROSTCLAN

LEADER BADGERSTAR—black-and-white tom with green eyes

DEPUTY OAKTAIL—ginger tom with blue eyes

**Those are the only cats that I know of in FrostClan. I guess I'll meet the others soon at our first Gathering in a moon's time. We have a small Clan…two warriors…**


	2. Day 2 of Moon 1

**Hi again! I just couldn't wait to update. (That rhymes.) I hope you get a kick out of our Clan. This is the POV of me, Auburnsoul.**

**Starry-Lightning: The dogs? I can see how that's awkward, sure. But still, I love them! They're cute and corpulent! (It's a word! Look it up!)**

* * *

><p>I watch the dawn patrol leave. Then I set out to gather herbs. I heard the scuffing of paws behind me, turned my head, and saw Wolfkit and Flowerkit. I gave a warning growl.<p>

"Go home!" I hissed.

"We want to get herbs with you," begged Flowerkit.

I was losing my patience. "Go back to camp before I rip your whiskers off."

Wolfkit shuffled his paws. "But there's nothing to do."

Sighing with exasperation, I growled, "Play warriors."

Flowerkit narrowed her eyes defiantly. "We played warriors yesterday. Now we want to find herbs with the best medicine cat_ ever_."

* * *

><p>So I gave them a ball of moss so they could play moss-ball. I saw them back to camp. The dawn patrol returned home, and Gleamcloud took Milkpaw hunting. I brought home as many chervil leaves as I could carry. As I dropped the pile in a corner, the moss-ball was kicked into my den. I threw it back out. The kits just laughed. Darkstar came to the rescue.<p>

"Wolfkit, Flowerkit, that's no way to treat a medicine cat. Especially Auburnsoul. She'll bite your head off if you provoke her enough."

I purred at him. The kits suddenly raised their heads. They abandoned the moss-ball and ran for the nursery. Gleamcloud burst from the gorse tunnel into camp, Milkpaw behind her.

Stonedawn hobbled out of the dirtplace. "What's going on?" he rasped.

"FrostClan," murmured Milkpaw. She had an awful wound on her shoulder. I raced toward her, hoisted her onto my back, and tottered toward the medicine den.

Gleamcloud joined Darkstar on the Highrock. "The FrostClan leader, Badgerstar, his deputy, five warriors, and three apprentices are at Fourtrees, yowling at us about—stuff—"

I winced at the amount of blood the cobweb I'd found was soaking up. I placed a chervil leaf on Milkpaw's shoulder. "Get some rest, young one," I murmured. Her eyes fluttered and she fell asleep. I padded out to listen to Darkstar's speech.

"Gleamcloud has told Nightheart and I of FrostClan planning an attack. We have no choice but to fight back," Darkstar yowled.

Nightheart called uncertainly, "But they outnumber us!"

Lightningstrike unsheathed his claws. "FrostClan is many," he growled. "We must use the strength of all our Clan!"

"You don't mean…?" Stonedawn asked fearfully.

Lightningstrike explained that he wanted to have every cat and dog in our Clan to fight FrostClan. He claimed that only then we would have victory. There were many objections to this, and at last the kits, Milkpaw and Stonedawn were to stay home and wait for us. I'd joined the battle patrol.

* * *

><p>The battle patrol set off. Gleamcloud was shaking like a frightened kit. Or pup, in her case.<p>

"Who's afraid?" Lightningstrike snarled. "Your fear-scent stinks!"

Gleamcloud's fear vanished. She snapped, "Like you don't ever screech your mother's name into the shadows of the warriors' den!"

I purred as I remembered how scared Lightningstrike was of coming here.

"Quiet," hissed Darkstar. "We have reached the stream."

We crossed.

Soon we reached Fourtrees. I started the battle when I attacked Badgerstar. But I underestimated the leader of the moor cats. He was strong! Lightningstrike, the fiercest cat I know, had to rescue me. Badgerstar lost a life.

The clouds covered the moon, which had begun to rise.

"It's a sign!" I said.

"Who cares?" Cheerpaw of FrostClan yowled. She whopped the ValleyClan leader in the head several times. Darkstar had lost a life.

FrostClan retreated.

We went home.

Night fell, and everybody but Darkstar, Nightheart and I fell asleep. We are the Association of Important Cats. Darkstar told us about a message from a cat who'd given him a life.

Darkstar told us, "Cloudstar has told me that our Clan will expand. More kits, in fact. You know we need them."

After Nightheart left and went to sleep, I told Darkstar that I loved him before going to sleep.

He was speechless. I'll find out tomorrow how he feels.

* * *

><p><strong>Should I include more conversations or am I just fine? I don't want to bore my readers.<strong>

**How do you think Darkstar feels? **


	3. Moon 1, Day 3

**Hi everyone—I'm bored, and the only thing to do is write.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Auburnsoul!" Flowerkit meowed. "I'm bored, and I don't want to play the stupid games Wolfkit likes."<br>"That's a fish-and-mouse story," growled Wolfkit.  
>"Hey! Why don't you two go to Stonedawn? Bring him a vole, and he'll tell you a story," I purred.<br>The kits dashed off to the fresh-kill pile. Flowerkit took a vole. Then they darted to the elders' den. Stonedawn came out, ate the vole, and started telling the kits a story about the Clan cats' ancestors, the Pride lions. And his own ancestors, the Pack wolves. Amused, I went to listen as well.  
>"The lions lived there until the wolves came and drove them out. The wolves were happy until the Twolegs came and killed them. The Twolegs took their pups and made them dogs, as I am."<br>"What happened to the lions, Stonedawn?" Flowerkit mewed.  
>"The same thing happened to them, only they became cats." Stonedawn yawned.<br>I licked Stonedawn's fur, only to spit it out. He was shedding. What a miracle. "Thanks for keeping them occupied, Stonedawn. I appreciate it."  
>"It's all I can do for my first friend." Stonedawn blinked at me.<p>

Now I have to go find some comfrey roots. Darkstar comes out of his den. I simply stare at him.  
>Gleamcloud takes Milkpaw out to see the territory. Apparently Nightheart wanted them on patrol, but no. He takes Lightningstrike out hunting instead. Darkstar tries to hide in the dirtplace. It doesn't work out—Stonedawn had to go. Darkstar hides in the apprentices' den instead.<br>"Darkstar!" I growl. "You can run, but you can't hide. I need to know how you feel."  
>Darkstar hissed quietly, half to himself. "Fine, I admit it. I love you too."<br>I purred and brushed my pelt against his. He purred back. Then he became Bossyleaderstar again. "Now about those comfrey roots…"  
>So I went to find them.<p>

I added the comfrey to my supply. The fresh-kill pile was empty. Then I noticed Nightheart and Lightningstrike returning home. Nightheart carried three starlings, three wood pigeons, and three voles.  
>"That's a lot of prey, Night!" I gave my nephewbest friend a hearty nudge.  
>"Don't call me that." Nightheart growled as he dumped the load on the pile. Lightningstrike then placed three magpies on top.<br>"These are good times for ValleyClan," he commented gruffly. "Lots of prey despite the fact it's leaf-bare."  
>Nightheart meowed agreement. The two toms stretched out to enjoy the sun. Wolfkit came tumbling into them. Lightningstrike snapped at his little brother. Narrowing my eyes, I growled warningly.<br>Of course, Lightningstrike never did give a mouse tail about my threats. He only snorted.

By sunset Gleamcloud and Milkpaw had returned. Darkstar was choosing food from the fresh-kill pile.  
>He shared with me.<br>The kits piled into the nursery. "Hey," I stopped them, "we should sleep out here tonight instead."  
>So we did. It was a little cold, but no one cared much.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Please review. Now I understand the great need for feedback.<strong>


	4. Moon 1, Day 4

**Hi peeps! I wish I could be chillin' with the chillens today but I don't know if they have email; I'm almost sure they have phones. I don't. I do not wish to be bombarded by calls as I surf the web.**

* * *

><p>We woke up.<p>

Milkpaw smelled it first. There was frost in some places, and snow was sneaking through the leaf canopy.

A snow day! Yay! The kits were excited. But Lightningstrike said it would keep the prey in their holes. "So?" Gleamcloud snapped. "There's still food on the pile!"

And there was.

Nightheart went onto the Highrock and organized the dawn patrol. Milkpaw, Gleamcloud, and Darkstar get to go.

"We'll see if there's prey about," called Gleamcloud.

"I'll come too," I offered. "I should be looking for feverfew in case you mouse-brains catch cold."

Nightheart and Lightningstrike would stay in camp to keep an eye on the kits. Stonedawn wanted a break. Wolfkit and Flowerkit were stampeding through snow patches. "It's not that cold!" Wolfkit marvels.

* * *

><p>Outside of camp, I gather feverfew as Darkstar sniffs about for FrostClan, Gleamcloud sniffs for prey, and Milkpaw has a <em>Why am I on patrol? <em>look on her face. It's true—she can't hunt or fight yet. What's the use?

"Here, Milkpaw. Let's go to Sunningrocks," I said. So we did. When we got there, a curious noise made my ears prick.

Milkpaw trembled. "Auburnsoul, what's that?"

Another ship landed delicately in the snow. Humans proceeded to walk out. They must be new Clan cats for us!

Two teenage girls, two young boys, and two young girls.

"Hi," Milkpaw said shyly.

We took them to Fourtrees. I gave them blueberries to eat. Then us cats went home, where we told of the newcomers. Flowerkit and Wolfkit were almost too excited to sleep that night. They were excited for their new denmates.

* * *

><p><strong>Review. The next day is longer.<strong>


	5. Moon 1, Day 5

**Hey, Auburnsoul, guess what?**

**What?**

**You'll meet your future apprentice today.**

**You're good at that…**

**Prophecies don't have to be vague. XD**

* * *

><p>The den smelled strongly of herbs. I yawned, hoping we could find prey somewhere. The Clan was hungry, and—<p>

The new cats! They're still at Fourtrees!

I ventured out of camp, running through the forest, when I bumped into a silver tabby. She glared at me, eyes blazing, and growled, "Back off, mange-pelt!"

I purred in amusement. "Are you one of the new cats?"

"Yeah." She spat on the dirt. "I'm looking for ValleyClan."

"Good! I'm their medicine cat, Auburnsoul. Come with me to camp."

* * *

><p>She followed me there. Darkstar had awakened, so he called the Clan together to rename the tabby Featherwillow. Flowerkit growled in annoyance, "But she's a warrior, not a kit! I wanted denmates!"<p>

"Calm down, Flowerkit," I purred. "There are more cats who are yet to join our Clan."

"I want Featherwillow on sunhigh patrol with Lightningstrike and that other cat," ordered Nightheart.

So I went to find the other cat. She was a ginger tabby, by the stream. She was renamed Fernstorm. So she went on the patrol. Flowerkit and Wolfkit were very irritated with me. They demanded the four kits I'd told them about.

"They might have frozen to death by now!" Wolfkit fretted.

So I went back to Fourtrees. A white kit, I'd say eight years old, was sniffing the plants. I invited him to come home with me. He was probably so hungry, he'd forgotten his friends.

Darkstar called him Skykit.

Wolfkit and Skykit really hit it off. Flowerkit was hoping for a molly-kit, but I'd already taken off through the forest. At Fourtrees, a six-year-old ginger kit was trembling with cold. I brought her home and she became Cloudkit.

"Have you seen a white-furred kit?" she hissed to Flowerkit.

"Yeah, over there. Skykit!"

"My brother!" Cloudkit squealed. "Skykit is my brother!"

* * *

><p>Then, back at Fourtrees, I found a five-year-old blue-gray tom-kit and a four-year-old orange molly-kit.<p>

The blue-gray one got named Preykit. The orange one got named Shinekit. The two kits were disregarded by the older kits, because they were "too dumb to play warriors or moss-ball."

"Nonsense!" I had growled. But then I watched them play with the older kits, and nervously suggested they go ask Stonedawn for a story.

I felt like taking a nap.

* * *

><p>I woke up. Shinekit was mewling fretfully. Then I saw Preykit had a broken tail.<p>

"Yipe! I got it, I got it…comfrey roots!" I meowed.

"Skykit stepped on it," Shinekit told me.

Preykit hissed at the comfrey roots. Then Darkstar wandered in. "Do you think he'll let you help him? He's so independent," he observed.

"I'm a medicine cat. The only cats who can boss _me_ around are you and Nightheart," I growled.

"Then heal him," Darkstar bossed.

* * *

><p>Cloudkit had come in and done my dirty work for me. For that I gave her access to my secret fresh-kill hoard.<p>

She sniffed and snuffed at my herbs. Maybe I am looking at the next medicine cat of ValleyClan.

* * *

><p><strong>Where did I get the new kits' names? Guess. <strong>

**Wow! The prophecy came true! I was one brilliant apprentice. **

**Here's the deal. One review=one update. Please.**


	6. Moon 1, Day 6

**AUBIE! It's time for our daily fortune cookie!**

**K.**

**We will lose a dear friend.**

**…****That's horrible!**

**We live in the forest, stupid!**

* * *

><p>I stumbled about, then tripped over my tail, falling into a pile of goldenrod Gleamcloud had gathered for me yesterday.<br>"Auburnsoul, are you hurt? Are you bleeding? You should use—what were those things for blood again?" asked the inquisitive Cloudkit.  
>I grunted, escaping from the herbs. "Cobwebs."<br>Cloudkit looked around. "There's some!"  
>Darkstar came in with food for me and Cloudkit. His icy blue eyes glinted. "So you've already found yourself an apprentice, Auburnsoul."<br>"Yeah! I'll be a medicine cat, and you can train Skykit to be leader!" Cloudkit squealed.  
>Darkstar stammered, "A-Auburnsoul, can you take Gleamcloud and Milkpaw out? For StarClan's sake, make sure our only 'paw learns something."<p>

Milkpaw ended up catching a mouse that day. It was very fat, and Milkpaw wanted to know who'd eat it.  
>She watched the fresh-kill pile until Darkstar picked out her mouse. She was happy. Fernstorm padded up to me. "Such a nice day. Who do you suppose are on the sunhigh patrol?"<br>"I heard Nightheart say he was leading it," I meowed.  
>Featherwillow bounded up. "He told me all the cats on patrol. I'm going, Lightningstrike is going, and—"<br>"More than three cats?" I asked. "It's a border patrol!"  
>Featherwillow growled. "—and Fernstorm, and Gleamcloud, and Darkstar."<br>"All the warriors?" Fernstorm gaped in horror.  
>"No, I added the last three," Featherwillow declared with pride.<br>"You mouse-brain!" I burst out. "You've become a Lightningstrike! All you care about is making the patrols as big as possible!" My eyes bulged. Shock was plastered on Fernstorm's face. Shinekit was staring at me.  
>"Look at silly Auburnsoul!" she mewled.<br>I didn't listen. "What about Stonedawn and the kits? If we all die, they'll starve to death. Stonedawn is blind, and will probably die soon anyway. The kits are far too young to fend off diseases and hunger all by themselves!"  
>Featherwillow scurried off.<br>"I don't like her, Fernstorm," I hissed. "She may have control over her own deputy, but she cannot bend the decisions of her leader." Fernstorm nodded. Then I added, "Or me. She can't be the boss of me or my mate."

The real patrol left. Then suddenly, Stonedawn fell.  
>"Auburnsoul!" shrieked Gleamcloud. I ran at him.<br>He was hacking. "I can't save him. It is his time," I gasped.  
>Gleamcloud nestled into the fur of Stonedawn. "But—he's like my father…"<br>"He will be welcomed into StarClan, Gleamcloud. Among spirit-cats, he will be a spirit-dog.…"  
>"Good-bye, Taz," Gleamcloud used Stonedawn's former name.<br>"Good-bye, Doogle," I used his nickname.  
>He died.<br>We were sad.

Soon, it was night. We kept a vigil with Stonedawn. I was overwhelmed by grief. I couldn't imagine life without him. I'd known him since I was a young kit.  
>Nobody fell asleep. I'm glad for that.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NO! You can't do this to me.<strong>

**Yes we can.**

**You're mean.**

**You mean WE'RE mean.**

**There's no way in StarClan you're me as an apprentice! Your name and appearance is just a coincidence. I bet you don't know my favorite color.**

**Green.**

***gasp***

**:3**

**Review! I have an idea. If the story gets lost in the millions of stories without a single review, I'll update after a week, but if I get a review…the update will come right away. I'll always notice, I promise. I have nothing better to do.**


	7. One Quarter Moon

**After every chapter, I write updated allegiances. Not to worry.**

**:(**

**Oh, sorry, 'Soul. You will eat a grief-food, get help from a grieving friend, and meet cats that will fill an empty den.**

**…?**

**BTWai, we kept a few Twoleg traits, k?**

* * *

><p>We buried Stonedawn. Gleamcloud had to look away. Then we all went to sleep. I bet Stonedawn is in StarClan now.<p>

Nightheart cancels dawn patrol, but he expects the sunhigh patrol to look even harder in case FrostClan came. Gleamcloud and Milkpaw are the evening hunting patrol. Darkstar and Lightningstrike are the sunhigh hunting patrol.  
>When we all wake up, it's sunhigh. Wolfkit really wants to go on patrol with Featherwillow, Nightheart, and Fernstorm. It appears that Wolfkit is the leader of the kits. Skykit is the deputy, Cloudkit is the medicine cat, Shinekit is a medicine cat apprentice, and Flowerkit and Preykit are warriors. Gleamcloud has barely touched her lunch. It's a fat and tasty vole.<br>Stonedawn loved voles.  
>"I can't eat this," she whined when I approached. I gave her a frog. Stonedawn hated those.<br>Gleamcloud forced herself to eat over her grief for the fat old Bichon. I ate the vole and silently wished Stonedawn could taste every bite. When we'd finished, I asked Gleamcloud to come and help me look for horsetail.  
>"I spend far too much time in camp," I mewed.<br>"Okay…I'll look with you…"

* * *

><p>"Here it is!" I yowled. "I found it!"<br>"So pick it," growled Gleamcloud irritably. So I did, and we went back to camp. Then I started to ask Gleamcloud questions.  
>"So dogs get half an hour between the births of individual pups?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Do you suppose cats do too?"<br>"I don't know!"

A new ship landed. There were three elderly men, two elderly women, two young men, and three young women. They were discovered by the evening patrol.  
>Milkpaw caught a water vole. Nightheart ate it. Then we all slept.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Huh. It meant I would eat S.D.'s (Scooby Doo?! Get back in your crossover!) favorite food, Gleamcloud helped me, and I met some new cats, half of which were elders.<strong>

**Yep. So, what's next? REVIEW! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! Wow…eight days. Aubie, you'll argue a lot today. And I meant Gathering, not chapter.**

**Warriors Fan: I'm sorry that you do not like my BLOG-LIKE STORY WITHOUT A PLOT. It's supposed to show Clan life's daily drama, not sit there and kill you with cliffhangers.**

* * *

><p>I went to go pick up the new cats.<p>

Darkstar named the elders first. The toms were Stormwhisker, Blueclaw, and Oatbelly. The mollies were Firebird and Littlewing.

Wolfkit led his kit-Clan to the elders' den for a story.

Now, for the new warriors. The toms are Nightfeather and Lichenblaze. The mollies are Robinstripe, Moonpelt, and Mintfire. Now Nightheart is organizing more patrols. He climbs Highrock. "Fernstorm will lead the dawn patrol. Darkstar and Lightningstrike are coming with her. Now, then, Nightfeather. You will lead the evening patrol. Take Featherwillow and Lichenblaze."

"It's the long-name patrol!" I mewed.

Nightheart glared at me. "Shouldn't you be looking for cobwebs? Once in a while you find them here and there—no, you need a supply."

"I know," I growled.

"Mintfire, Robinstripe, and Moonpelt are going hunting at sunhigh. I will find cobwebs with Auburnsoul."

* * *

><p>"Just like old times, eh?" I asked.<p>

"Yeah," Nightheart meowed. He had cobweb wrapped around his paw.

I apparently started an argument about mates. After a while, being a molly, I won.

Nightheart was silent. After a heartbeat that seemed like a moon, he hissed, "Cobwebs," and tugged the stuff off his paw and threw them on the ground. I took them back to camp in time to find that all the cats were gone. Then suddenly I saw Stormwhisker enjoying fresh-kill.

"Hello, Auburnsoul!" he meowed. "Have you seen the kits?"

"No, I have not," I replied, growing worried.

"Well, I heard Wolfkit say he was going to follow the dawn patrol." It was Blueclaw, Littlewing behind him.

Littlewing fretted, "The other kits must have followed him!"

I put the cobwebs in my den. Nightheart stayed behind. I went in search of the kits. I went toward the river. Hmm. No. No kits.

* * *

><p>I'd searched every angle of our territory. Some cats were at Fourtrees. It was Fernstorm, looking irritable. The kits trailed unhappily behind her.<p>

"Where's the rest of the Clan?" I asked.

"They're on the other side of the river," meowed Fernstorm.

I looked sternly at the kits. "Well, Wolf_star_, you've done well leading your Clan, don't you think so?"

We took them back to camp. The elders fussed over them, and Nightheart scolded them.

Darkstar and Lightningstrike came home. Then we all waited for the hunting patrol to return home, because we were hungry. I took time to speak with Darkstar in his den.

* * *

><p>"What?" he asked.<p>

"Darkstar, what would you do if I was expecting your kits?"

"You are?" he asked eagerly.

"Since when did I mate with you?"

"Oh. Well…I would be happy."

"That's what every tom says until he hears that first screech."

"From you or the kit?"

"The kit! And how do you know it's one kit? I could have—five, for StarClan's sake!"

"I think we still have human reproductive systems…"

"You don't know that! You don't know anything about kits!"

Darkstar snapped. "At least I don't have to stay in a stinking nursery for three million centuries until my kits are apprentices!"

I snarled. "How dare you?"

I'm arguing a lot today.

"Well, do you want kits or not?" he snarled.

"Maybe two years from now." And I left the den.

* * *

><p>That evening, I had a couple patients.<p>

Fernstorm needed a thorn pulled out of her paw. And Moonpelt had a strange feeling.

Cloudkit helped pull the thorn out, and applied horsetail to Fernstorm's paw. I prodded Moonpelt.

"Well," I commented, "You're expecting kits. How'd you not notice before? Who's the father?"

"Must be Nightfeather," called Fernstorm.

So everybody went to bed.


	9. Do Not Skip The Note

**IMPORTENANT PLZ REED**

**IMPORTENANT PLZ REED**

**IMPORTENANT PLZ REED**

**DOO NUT SKIPP DIS**

**Look here, "beloved" readers. I have all the reviewers telling me this is awkward and bad.**

**Keep it to yourself. You probably think it's "constructive criticism." It's _not_. It's flaming. Why? You didn't bother to tell me _why_ it's so awkward and bad! So now I can't improve it because I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT. So until I get something other than a flame, I'll keep writing in this awkward, bad way.**

* * *

><p>If it's true that all loving couples argue, then Darkstar and I are a loving couple.<p>

I woke up early. Dawn light had begun to fill my den with cheery warmth. I heard a cat yowl, but it was only Nightheart.

_What's our loyal deputy up to now?_

He was waking every cat up. The elders stayed in their den. Wolfkit and Skykit paraded out of the nursery.

"Okay, Skykit, let's go patrolling together!" Wolfkit meowed.

"Can I come?" Cloudkit asked.

Skykit gazed at her scornfully. "No! You're a yucky medicine cat. You can only play with Auburnsoul."

I flinched away from the nasty remark. I was about to rant about medicine cats' importance, being the fiercely feisty cat I am, but Cloudkit beat me to it.

I felt sorry for her.

She headed for the elders' den, where apparently she cleared out the old moss.

"Cloudkit…" I murmured. She looked up at me. I nearly choked on my next words. "The other kits are mouse-brained fools. You can do what you want with your life. No cat can force you to be a warrior."

Firebird tottered our way. "Cloudkit has a special place in our hearts. We'll always have advice for her."

"You see?" I mewed. "You are destined to become one of the most important cats in the Clan."

"Oh, yes," purred Oatbelly. "If the other kits don't want you, it's their loss."

"But I want to play with them. I want to play moss-ball, and hunt the tick, and I want to help build a training wall." Cloudkit was clearly upset.

"You have us for stories," Firebird meowed. "And you can still play hunt the tick."

"That's true! That's very true," I put in. "You can build that training wall without them."

"But where?" Cloudkit asked.

"There, next to the nursery. So when Moonpelt has her kits, Nightfeather can watch them from the warriors' den." I showed her. There were hanging brambles. I stuck some bulrushes in between the spaces. Cloudkit could leap for them.

She played and played and played until I realized there was a slightly pissed Darkstar behind me.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He became even more pissed. Blue eyes glaring, he scratched me. Fury consuming me, I bit him. It just went downhill from there. We were fighting our own little war within our camp. Cats stared fearfully, and Gleamcloud yapped without mercy.

Darkstar's paws flailed. I saw only blood, claws, bristling fur, and fearful eyes. I rounded on my mate, and lunged for his throat.

The black cat tried to kill me right there and then. Then I saw the dark brown fur of Nightheart.

* * *

><p>"Why did you save me?" I asked my favorite (don't tell Lightningstrike) nephew.<p>

"You were too smitten with our leader to know any better," he mewed simply.

"I was too rough on him. He probably wanted to talk about our fight yesterday, and then I just blew him up. With a bomb."

Nightheart rolled his eyes.

"I did!"

"You mean to tell me you broke your mate?"

"Yes! He's broken!"

My nephew looked at me funny. "Sure. I'm gonna go. You still have a chance to make up with him, if you _want_ to."

He padded away. I found Darkstar sulking, with a glimmer of grief in his eye. He must think he's lost me.

* * *

><p>We made up.<p>

The Clan returned to its usual drama. Moonpelt got pissed when Milkpaw brought her a squirrel. She wanted a fish.

"We don't even _eat_ fish!" Milkpaw growled.

"Quick, apprentice! Before FrostClan gets there."

Milkpaw grumbled. Gleamcloud had taken her out for battle training at dawn and taken her hunting at mid-morning. Perhaps Gleamcloud was depressed. She wasn't talking to me anymore. I knew she'd changed because she trained Milkpaw real hard.

The kits ran around camp. Wolfkit was playing with Skykit—no surprise there!—and the other kits gossiped about Cloudkit. I snarled impatiently. I felt like sending one of those kits flying through the air.

"Fernstorm," I called to the molly. "Ask the kits what a medicine cat does."

So she did—and guess what they said?

Flowerkit hissed, "They aren't really cats. They just prance around the camp and wait for someone to get hurt!"

"Flowerkit…Auburnsoul is your own kin…"

The kit shrugged. Preykit answered, "That doesn't mean she has to like her."

"You're right, Preykit!" Flowerkit squealed. "Darkstar was smart to get in a fight with her."

"They made up, dontcha know?" Skykit commented.

"Well, I'll never do as _he_ says!" Flowerkit hissed. "And I'll hurt Auburnsoul just like I used to!"

That did it. I'm sick and tired of her. She's much stronger than me. She can kill me single-pawed! She'll smile as the life drains out of me, lying about what she did, even if the whole _Clan_ saw.

"Flowerkit!" I roared. "Do you know," my voice quieted, "how hard I have to work when cats get sick? Harder than any warrior."

Flowerkit narrowed her eyes, but I knew she was pleased with my reaction. I ignored her. She always hated me. "I'm sorry" coming out of her means "forgive me so I can physically abuse you some more."

* * *

><p>I left her right there and then. Darkstar, Nightheart, and I discuss mentors over the delicious scent of fresh meat.<p>

The rabbit meal was shared as we argued.

"Wolfkit needs to get along with Lightningstrike better," I insisted.

"Every deputy needs an apprentice," Nightheart hissed.

"I have eight lives," Darkstar mewed.

Wolfkit saw us and was curious. He wished he could have Darkstar for his mentor.

Well, that settles that.

Darkstar was to have his very own apprentice soon. Speaking of apprentices, I need to tell Gleamcloud that Milkpaw can have a day off tomorrow. I look forward to the next day. I'm spending time with Darkstar all day—a stroll in the woods, chilling on the Sunningrocks, lunch, hunting—then we go home and boss the Clan around.

I tell Gleamcloud about the day off. Milkpaw partied. __

* * *

><p>Evening came and we ate, washed, and slept.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Cloudkit's theme song: Cool Kids<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**So, Auburnsoul, I've been reading.**

**Good for you.**

**It was sad.**

* * *

><p>It was morning. I ate a juicy, tender shrew, courtesy of the hunting patrol Milkpaw was on yesterday.<p>

Darkstar emerges from the lichen curtain. Cats awake all around. I'm enjoying life more than I ever did. So, life in the camp proceeded to be normal, only something was different. Two ever-present cats weren't there. The cats were walking in the forest, tails twined.

"I love you," I told my mate.

"Ditto," he meowed.

The sun was warm on our backs.

We reached the Sunningrocks. It was warm for leaf-bare, and I was happy. No battles to bother us. How could it get any better than this?

* * *

><p>We hunted ourselves some lunch—a hawk. Then we had to go home. Duty calls.<p>

The kits were all bloody from doing reckless things, without a single cat in camp to watch them. The kits themselves were outside camp, even tiny Shinekit. They seemed to be playing.

Wolfkit and Skykit were playing warriors. They'd become best friends so quickly. I think we have another Graystripe and Fireheart. I'll make sure they survive. We'll need them. No, guys, there won't be a scary sad twist where Wolfkit or Skykit dies. Love them all you want.

Flowerkit was watching with her group of kits. Then a frog hopped along, and she chased it. Preykit followed. They may be mates one day.

Shinekit ran around stupidly. Cloudkit watched them all sadly. Poor little kit!

Cloudkit saw us and asked if we had food. Darkstar gave her what was left of the hawk. The other kits scrambled toward it hungrily, but it was all gone. The others went on playing. "Maybe they _should_ stay as kits for an extra season, eh, Darkstar?" I asked. He purred in agreement. Only Shinekit heard. She rushed into camp. She played on the training wall. Darkstar and I went in to watch her.

"Let's play BBC," Darkstar meowed. "This is Shinekit, the last ValleyClan cat alive other than two older cats: Auburnsoul, the medicine cat, and Darkstar, the leader."

I continued: "Shinekit lives a carefree life, but without her Clan, she cannot survive. She plays the only game she can play alone here, on the nursery training wall."

Then Preykit came through the gorse tunnel, needing to use the dirtplace.

The two kits were oblivious to their leader and medicine cat's game.

We like to sit somewhere where we can watch the Clan and pretend we're narrating a documentary. We call it "playing BBC."

It's fun.

"Preykit shows his blue-gray head, at last noticing Shinekit. He leaps for her, and pummels her to the ground. Shinekit kicks him away and leaps into the—Shinekit! Out of the fresh-kill! Now!" Darkstar said. "StarClan, these kits."

Cloudkit arrived. She'd made a picture on a piece of bark with berry juice. It was lovely. Preykit and Shinekit liked it too. Darkstar went to take a nap in the middle of the clearing and let the kits sun themselves with him. All was peaceful until I realized the rest of the Clan was missing.

Then I saw Nightheart. He had wounds on him. I began a mad search for chervil leaves. Then I realized: the herb store was gone!

Darkstar was mad. He said FrostClan took our things. Everyone in camp went out to help look for new herbs. I came back alone to find our fresh-kill was gone—our nests were gone—the kits' training wall was gone. I ran out of camp and gathered all the kits together and got them back into the camp. I told Cloudkit to stay behind the dirtplace in case a kit should make an escape hole. Wolfkit and Skykit guarded the gorse tunnel.

I found Milkpaw at Sunningrocks. I told her that she should stay in camp. It looked like it could snow again.

So, in the camp, Milkpaw was appalled. "How can we keep warm without nests?" she hissed. I became concerned for our survival. Darkstar might want a battle! What will happen to our Clan?

* * *

><p>Soon it began to snow. Shinekit, Preykit, and Flowerkit were napping in the safe, clean, dry, warm nursery. In other words, snow couldn't get in. I'd love to live there, but I'm not a kit. Or pregnant. Then I saw one of our elders, Stormwhisker, entering camp. He rasped, "A badger took our things. A mean one."<p>

Cloudkit came in through the dirtplace. She seemed tired. And I knew it was evening. Firebird padded in as well, and noted that the kits must be cold on the ground.

"It doesn't bother them," I pointed out.

"It would bother me," Firebird meowed calmly. "And Stormwhisker."

I went out to gather bracken for building new nests. Cloudkit, although weary, helped. When we'd gathered enough for all the kits, we went home. I put new, soft moss in the nests. Cloudkit collapsed gratefully in her nest, and fell asleep. I carefully lifted each kit and placed them in their nests.

Skykit and Wolfkit slept too.

I looked around. Snow was falling. The kits would wake to a wonderful surprise. I built more nests—one for Milkpaw, one for Stormwhisker, and one for Firebird. Eventually, Blueclaw, Littlewing, and Oatbelly returned and had their own nests built. The rest of the Clan was gone. I'll look for them in the morning. Just now I'm so tired my eyeballs could fall out of my head at any time. So I go into my nest for sleep.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Something beautiful happens tomorrow.<strong>  
><strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**UPDATED ALLEGIANCES!**

* * *

><p><strong>VALLEYCLAN<strong>

LEADER DARKSTAR—black tom with white front paws

DEPUTY NIGHTHEART—dark brown tom

MEDICINE CAT AUBURNSOUL—creamy brown molly with blonde ears

WARRIORS LIGHTNINGSTRIKE—yellow tom

GLEAMCLOUD—female Yorkshire Terrier **APPRENTICE, MILKPAW**

FERNSTORM—ginger tabby molly

NIGHTFEATHER—black tom

FEATHERWILLOW—silver tabby molly

LICHENBLAZE—white tom with ginger splotches

MINTFIRE—orange molly

ROBINSTRIPE—brown molly

APPRENTICES MILKPAW—brown-and-white tabby molly

QUEENS MOONPELT—silver tabby (mother to Nightfeather's kits: Graykit, dark gray tom; and Frostkit, pale gray molly)

ELDERS STORMWHISKER—dark gray tom with white flecks

FIREBIRD—molly with this dark purplish fur color that's just awesome

BLUECLAW—blue-gray tom

LITTLEWING—dark tabby molly

OATBELLY—fat tan tom

AND THE KITS WOLFKIT—gray-brown tom

SKYKIT—white tom

FLOWERKIT—dark brown molly

CLOUDKIT—ginger molly

PREYKIT—blue-gray tom

SHINEKIT—orange molly

**FROSTCLAN**

LEADER BADGERSTAR—black-and-white tom

DEPUTY OAKTAIL—ginger tom

MEDICINE CAT REDFUR—ginger tabby tom **APPRENTICE, FLEETHEART**

WARRIORS BARKBRANCH—brown-and-white tabby molly **APPRENTICE, CHEERPAW**

BRIGHTEYES—tortoiseshell tom

CINDERFIRE—gray tom **APPRENTICE, LONGPAW**

HARESTRIPE—black molly with a pale brown stripe running down the length of her body

LARKFUR—calico molly

CROWWATER—silver tom with black tabby stripes **APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW**

**BERRYCLAN**

LEADER TIGERSTAR—dark tabby tom with many scars

DEPUTY SLOWSONG—tortoiseshell molly

MEDICINE CAT HAILBRIAR—white molly

**STORMCLAN (OR, AS SHINEKIT SAYS, "DIRTCLAN")**

LEADER FALLENSTAR—golden molly

DEPUTY RIVERSCAR—brown tom

MEDICINE CAT STARFANG—calico molly

* * *

><p>I yawned and stretched. My dreams of mice and moonlight faded into the real world of danger and death. I search for Moonpelt. Her kits can't afford to be harmed.<p>

"Morning, Blueclaw." I try to be cheerful.

Outside camp, snow has piled up. The kits are romping and playing in it, and they're including Cloudkit! Cloudkit is so happy. It feels good to see her.

"Kits, get inside camp!" I ordered.

"What can we do in camp?" Flowerkit complained.

As soon as I'd spoken, the kits of The Association Of Flowerkit Is Awesome (TAOFIA) were going inside. I had told them there was enough snow in camp for them to play.

So they went in, but they were hungry. Milkpaw offers to go hunting. I tell her to go at once, and look for Moonpelt while she's at it. I stay at home to watch the kits play, have fun, and do things. Sometime later, Milkpaw and Moonpelt come home. Moonpelt says, "Surely it wouldn't harm the kits if I took a walk?"

"Moonpelt, how would Nightfeather feel if you died?" I murmured.

Moonpelt groaned and fell down. She spazzed with pain. The kits were coming!

Cloudkit knew by instinct to bring me a stick for Moonpelt. Nightfeather suddenly showed up, holding bracken for nests. He totally flipped. Moonpelt instinctively pushed once. I saw a speck of dark gray. She pushed again, harder, and I knew for sure that the gray was a kit. Moonpelt bit her stick. Another push, and the kit's head had emerged.

Nightfeather licked his mate fiercely and purred. Moonpelt continued. Push. Shoulders. Push. Flanks. Push. Tail. Three more pushes and the afterbirth (I think that means placenta) was delivered. Moonpelt relaxed, and everyone was confused. I knew it was merely a time lapse. I purred, "You have a son."

The sole queen spazzed again. This kit was light gray. Moonpelt pushed until the kit was born. I yowled, "You have a daughter!"

Nightfeather yowled in response, happy. As for Moonpelt, the birth pain was fading away.

"Whatcha gonna name them?" Cloudkit asked.

"The molly here can be called Frostkit," Moonpelt said.

"And the tom will be Graykit," Nightfeather finished.

* * *

><p>I was happy that the kits were born in camp, for I hate cliché.<em> If I ever have kits, I'll have them in camp.<em>

Clearly, we age like Twolegs. So Graykit and Frostkit would be around for a long time yet. Warriors started to come home, astonished and confused. They didn't know what had happened to them, but they loved the kits. I had to give Darkstar the _I am a terrible mother, so no fishy ideas _look.

Maybe someday. But right now, he wouldn't want kits.


	12. Chapter 12

"Hello kits. Are you playing nicely?" I asked in the morning.

"Yeah! Watch this! We're hunting a big old mouse for breakfast!" Wolfkit declared. He leapt onto a pinecone. Pieces of it went flying.

"You caught it!" Skykit mewed happily. "Now we can play warriors!"

They really are Fireheart and Graystripe.

Flowerkit purred. "Yes! And a patrol around the camp!"

Cloudkit was being included. "Are we going to build our own play-camp?" Play-camps, I guess, are like playhouses.

"Yeah. And it has to be built off the nursery, so the training wall is in it, and our moss-ball, and we'll play Clan in it," mewed Flowerkit. "Auburnsoul, will you help us get brambles to build it with? And some bark so we can paint the design?

"Yes, I will," I purred. The kits were finally getting along and doing something in camp. As I headed for the entrance, however, I ran into Milkpaw.

"Oh! Welcome home!" I meowed happily. "Nice bird, Milk."

"Thanks. Are the elders hungry?"

"I'm always hungry!" Oatbelly yowled.

"Hence the name," I purred. "Yes, Milkpaw, the elders will appreciate the bird. A…robin. Gleamcloud will be proud."

Milkpaw blinked. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. She used to hunt them for sport as a pup. I remember all the 'surprises' we got from her."

Then I went looking for brambles for the kits.

* * *

><p>"This should be enough to build a wall. Wolfkit, you will help me build."<p>

The kits can have a lot of fun if they set their minds to it.

The play-camp was really _awesome_. It was purrfect (lol) for the kits to hang out in. Preykit and Shinekit really enjoyed the play-camp. It would keep them busy for a while.

I loved watching them. I felt a twinge.

Oh, dear. It was something I called the "Motherly Urge" triggered by watching kits being cute. I didn't want kits! I shook the feeling away and turned my head to the warriors' den. Gleamcloud sat there unhappily. She's become such a lazy bum lately! What has Milkpaw learned? Oh, she toured the forest, sure, maybe a stalking lesson.

I guess that's all Milkpaw needs. She is, despite the one formal lesson she received, is a very skilled hunter. She practices a lot—that might explain it. Gleamcloud needs to teach her some fighting stuff. Not only that, she's become fat. The other Clans are only just cool with a dog amongst us. But now that she doesn't do anything…

Nightheart appeared out of nowhere and stalked up to Gleamcloud. He snapped a command.

Gleamcloud elaborately rose to her paws. She padded toward the camp entrance, glaring at anyone who remarked anything like, "It's about time the furball hunted."

It made her mad.

Well, that's none of my business. A patient has arrived at my den. It's Moonpelt.

"Hi. How're the kits?"

"They're well." Moonpelt blinked. "They nurse so much, though!"

"Yeah. So, what's up?"

"Bellyache." The queen lay down.

_That's an easy one. I need some chervil._

I gave it to her to eat. When I turned my back to check my supplies, I heard a sigh. Hmm. She must be depressed.

"Depression often follows childbirth," I meowed just in case.

Moonpelt let out an _mmkay_.


	13. Chapter 13

_I was in a cave. __Looking around, I saw three other cats, outlined against a bright light. I padded toward them in hopes of finding out who they were. The cats sank down, as if about to sleep. This, I did not understand. "What's happening?" I almost said, but thought better of it. Something about this was so familiar—I just c__ouldn't put my paw on it—_

* * *

><p>It turned out to be some creepy dream, and I was in my nest. More nests had been built for everyone, the fresh-kill pile had been topped up, and the kits rebuilt the playthings that they'd lost. I got up, pondering the dream. Then, it hit me. Duh—I was supposed to go to the Moonstone tomorrow! The three cats had been my best meddie-cat friends, Redfur of FrostClan, Hailbriar of BerryClan, and Starfang of StormClan. I wonder if her mother's name was what we all think it is.…<p>

Never mind Starfang's mother. I have things to do! I padded to the entrance to my den and looked out.

Darkstar was padding toward me. Been a long time since we talked—I suppose this is why we don't have mates. I know the real reason, but still.

"Aren't you going to eat? When's the last time any cat brought you fresh-kill?" he asked.

"No, I don't have herbs for 'Aren't you going to eat.' Where is the pain?" I teased.

My leader shrugged. "Frostkit may or may not have a fever."

"Oh, gosh. We'll talk later, right?"

"Sure."

I brought feverfew into the nursery. All the kits dove deeper into their nests. "Ewwwwww! Nasty!"

Ignoring them, I set down the herbs in front of a fretful Moonpelt. "When did it start?"

"She's been moaning, and I felt her pad." The suffering kit's mother shuddered. "She's burning."

"Dirt!" I hissed. "She doesn't have teeth."

Moonpelt flipped.

I chewed the herbs for Frostkit as I watched the tabby queen panic. It was amusing.

Slowly, Frostkit tasted it, eyes narrowed. She wrinkled her nose and spit it up.

"No." I placed it on her tongue again. "Not yucky. Yummy."

Frostkit slowly and deliberately swallowed, still not trusting the brown cat forcing her to eat the yuckies. It wasn't milk, and that's all she needed to know.

A yowl sounded outside.

"I'm really starting to get lots of patients," I mewed. "Tell me if Frosty gets better."

* * *

><p>It was Lightningstrike.<p>

"What's wrong with you?" I sighed.

"My claw!" he groaned.

It had been torn out.

"Cloudy," I meowed, "do me a favor."

She was out of her den at once. "Lightningstrike!" she breathed, in awe of the Clan's fiercest warrior. "Cobwebs for bleeding, Auburnsoul."

"You remembered! What else?"

"Marigold and poppy seeds."

* * *

><p>When we were done healing Lightningstrike, Darkstar padded up to me with fresh-kill. It was a mouse, a Clan cat's favorite meal.<p>

"For you," he purred.

We shared it.

* * *

><p>It turned out to be a good day. We didn't have to send out hunting patrols.<p>

I decided to watch Gleamcloud train Milkpaw. She is assessing her hunting skills. _Oh, come on, Gleamcloud! She has enough skill for herself and you._ But Gleamcloud continues to bark out bleak, emotionless orders. I decided to give her therapy when she comes home. But now, I'm gonna watch this. Milkpaw almost immediately catches a bird. She gives it to Gleamcloud, who stares into space, sad. Her apprentice looks extremely hurt, but goes on her way to the stream, where she catches a fat fish on its way to the river. Why, I wonder, doesn't Gleamcloud care at all? Seriously!

* * *

><p>After Milkpaw suffered her mentor a bit longer, Gleamcloud had her first therapy session.<p>

"Stonedawn is dead," she wailed.

"And how does that make you feel?"

"Sad!"

"What would help you feel better?"

"Nothing!"

"Not even a…TREAT?" I waved a random bacon treat in her face. Poor Gleamcloud's face became fluffier as she pricked her ears. Her instinct as a companion dog was to do anything for the treat.

Not liking bacon, I wrinkled my nose. "Stop being a bum and serve your Clan! Here! Geez!"

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY S***. I DON'T LIKE BACON.<strong>

**Are you excited to see the meddie-catz wif meh?!**


	14. The Moonstone

**Guys, we need to talk.**

**I'm so sick and tired of checking my traffic stats and discovering that a gajillion different people are reading from a gajillion different countries—yet I'm not getting any reviews. I just finished a ten-chapter story, and it didn't even get a _single_ review.**

**End of rant.**

* * *

><p>Well, Gleamcloud felt better. Cloudkit was really curious today when she received a serious herbal knowledge review with me.<p>

"Why am I supposed to know this now? I was going to go play."

"I'm going to the Moonstone tonight. You'll be in charge," I explained. Cloudkit wanted to know more.

"All medicine cats meet at the half-moon to share dreams with StarClan."

"Oh. Cool!"

I closed my eyes. I thought about my friends and wondered how much they had changed.

What if Redfur wasn't quiet anymore? What if Hailbriar wasn't cooperative anymore? What if Starfang wasn't a great friend in general anymore?

I wonder if they think these things too, only what if I'm not the cat I was as Auburnpaw and newly-named Auburnsoul?

Well, I've changed for the good, actually. I'm a lot less rude than I was as a kit and apprentice. But then, that's normal.

* * *

><p>All day, I dreamed about the Moonstone.<p>

Then I finally got to go! It took forever to just get to Fourtrees. That's where I found my friends.

"Auburnsoul!"

It was Starfang.

"Starfang! How you been? How's Fallenstar?"

"She's fine, I'm fine. You and Darkstar? And your 'relationship?'"

"We're good."

Then Hailbriar came, and so did Redfur and his apprentice.

"Fleetpaw's grown!" we gushed.

"It's Fleetheart now," the young molly corrected.

"Oh," I meowed. "I should have my own apprentice one day."

Redfur purred. "Who might that special kit be?"

"Cloudkit."

We travelled to the Moonstone, where we gathered around and slept.

* * *

><p><em>It was the camp, moons from now. Milkpaw—it had to be her!—was fully-grown. An adult Wolfkit and Skykit were at the fresh-kill pile. And most of all, there were new kits.<em>

_Darkstar, Nightheart, and I were nowhere to be seen._

_But then I saw her._

_Me._

_Cloudkit had grown up. I looked really old. This must be the very far future. A white molly came out of the medicine den and asked Cloudkit a question. Yep—far future._

_A black-and-brown molly was murmuring soothing words to me and a silver molly. I didn't understand this scene. Hmm._

_I padded forward. A black tom stepped forward. He began to groom my ears. It wasn't Darkstar. He was all-black instead of having white paws._

_Weird. Then I saw a yellow molly and a yellow-black molly. They seemed to want to comfort me too. I don't know who they are!_

_I am now upset and hissing at the strange cats invading my dream. Can't they cut to the chase and give me my prophecy? C'mon!_

_Then Cloudkit does turn to me. I brace myself the prophecy that may be so painfully obvious that I do not understand its apparent meaning._

_"Auburnsoul, my mentor, my greatest influence, do not fear the future, but still be careful. Something's coming that will take a toll on all Clans."_

_"What, Cloudwhateveryourfullnameis?"_

_"All Clans must fight together, despite the unique plagues coming to their Clans. But new ones will keep…coming…back…"_

_I was chilled._

_"A twisted stone will pound the stream."_

* * *

><p>A frightful discomfort settled in the cave.<p>

"I got a prophecy," we said in unison.

"A twisted stone will pound the stream," I meowed in total confusion. For once, StarClan actually made a prophecy vague.

"A hostile shadow will appear over the place where the stars shine," Redfur growled. That's really vague. Poor Redfur and Fleetheart.

Hailbriar yowled mournfully, "A dazzling stone will kill a friend?! What the Dark Forest does that mean?"

Starfang was the last cat to speak up, rasping, "A gray rogue will understand you. A GRAY ROGUE. That makes a _lot_ of sense."

Discontented meows rose and filled the cave. Then we had to go home.

* * *

><p>I told Darkstar about my prophecy.<p>

"Maybe it means a twisted meteor will fall and all the stream water will go away."

"Good explanation…but if I know StarClan, hon, what's coming is beyond our wildest dreams."

"Did you just call me hon?"

* * *

><p><strong>DERKSTER ISH SO FUNNIE<strong>

**REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE LIGHTNINGSTRIKE KILL U**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, I'm sorry, Angry Guest. I normally don't stoop to begging for reviews, but the lack of feedback has made me desperate.**

* * *

><p>I pondered the prophecy's meaning. I was really distressed and irritable, so I snapped at any cat that tried to talk to me. Medicine catting is hard to do when you hate every cat.<p>

The dawn patrol came back and said a gray cat was guarding the stream as if it were his own territory.

Darkstar held a council in his den immediately. Nightheart and I attended.

"Nightheart, send all the warriors out to stock the fresh-kill pile. Tell Gleamcloud to teach Milkpaw how to fight. Have the elders and Moonpelt strengthen the camp walls."

"Yes, my leader. But are you sure it will be that bad?"

"I'm being prepared." Darkstar's eyes clouded. "Auburnsoul, speaking of preparation, do just that with your herbs."

"'Kay."

So, as Nightheart gave every cat something to do, I looked at the camp. It had everything we needed to survive. Don't forget we have a pool of water for drinking. I saw Milkpaw looking curious. She probably will be excited to have battle training.

Gleamcloud took her out of camp to train. I decided it would be wise to prepare my herbs after all.

* * *

><p>I finished my work and gazed proudly at the result.<p>

"My kits!"

Moonpelt!

I raced outside my den. The elders and queen had finished their work too. They had been too busy to notice the kits disappear.

In fact, no kits remained inside camp. The play-camp, training wall, and all their toys had been destroyed.

Nightfeather was furious. He insisted that we all look for them. But we forgot about a camp guard. When we came back from the fruitless search, we discovered the herbs and fresh-kill were gone.

"We worked so hard…" I murmured.

Luckily, the camp hadn't been destroyed. We were able to sleep comfortably, physically.


	16. Chapter 16

Well, waking up early sure was fun! Note the sarcasm dripping from my charcoal stick as I write this.

Sorry. I'm way too grumpy all the time. I don't have the charisma to be a medicine cat...getting on.

I rose from my nest and padded toward the entrance to my den. Today is not a good day for Clan cats. No prey...got to hunt some more. I knew this very well. I was a little hungry. Or maybe just bored. One of those. I padded to the warriors' den and peeked in. Inside the roomy shelter, I found my dear nephew and deputy. "Oh, Nightheart," I called, "send out the patrols before we DIE."

Nightheart climbed out of his nest, mad at his mean auntie. And guess what he left in the moss? A butt crater!

Butt craters are dents made in surfaces by butts that have been sitting for a while. You can find them in restaurant booths. So when Nightheart left I took the opportunity and mentally screamed, BUTT CRATER! Slide in, climb out!

When I was done with my butt crater fun, I left the warriors' den. Moonpelt was sad. She had loved all the nursery kits, not just her own. Comforting her would be next to impossible.

Milkpaw gets to go on her first border patrol with Gleamcloud and Nightheart. I watched, amused, as the dog struggled to wake the young tabby. Dawn patrol might not even be necessary. I mean, what cat wants to get up that early and then waste time PATROLLING?! We could be making butt craters instead.

I sat there and looked for any other cats. My mate came out of his den. He climbed down and socially interacted with me.

"Auburnsoul. Feeling better today?"

"Yep."

Darkstar licked himself with the indecency all domestic creatures have. "We need a lot of prey." He glanced towards the warriors' den. "I'll go on a patrol."

"Great. I never get to talk to you."

"Oh, change the subject, why don't you?"

"Darkstar, what if it doesn't work?"

"What if what doesn't work?"

"Us. You're a leader, I'm a medicine cat..."

"It'll be fine, so long there are no cliche kits."

The camp was too quiet for Stormwhisker, who loved to tell stories. He complained about the loss of kits. It was true...we weren't used to silence like this. Nightfeather, that poor tom, was getting bags under his eyes with Moonpelt, grieving as a good father should for his lost kits.

All the cats were hungry. Darkstar chose Fernstorm and Lightningstrike to go hunting at sunhigh with him.

I used the dirtplace.

Cats are fans of decomposition, so they bury their waste. Anything to get rid of it. Dogs, however, leave their dirt in the open. I couldn't help but stare at the attention-drawing lump left by Gleamcloud.

She doesn't exactly have a real name...oh well. She is too fluffy to hate.

I finished and left. I expected to find the kits, but they just weren't there. My life is boring without those shining, innocent faces, those names ending in -kit...

I know I'm not supposed to leave camp right now, but I have to find the kits. For me, for Moonpelt, and for ValleyClan.


	17. Chapter 17

I set off.

There weren't many scents. That was weird. But I just had a really strong urge in my throat—I should have had something to drink before I left! I could always go to the stream, though. So I did. I found it and went down to the bank to drink. Then I heard a snarl.

I whipped around and saw a gray tom. I didn't know him. He relaxed his tensed shoulders. "Oh, 'tis but a petite female," he purred.

There was nothing petite about the powerful paws that could easily kill whatever I wanted them to. The comment made me narrow my eyes angriliy and raise one of the paws, claws included.

"Oops. I now see that you are a strong one. Would you care to join me?"

Either he's an idiot or doesn't smell my Clan scent.

"No. I'm sorry, but I—" I stopped myself. "Who are you?"

"You, lass, can call me Dazzle."

What a terrible name.

"There's more to my name, lassie. Dazzle Lapis Umbra Torquent."

"All right, I get it. Buzz off now. The stream is the territory of—"

"Oh, no, no, no, lass," he purred. "Understand that this is _mine_. Mine, you hear?"

"No, it's mine and all of ValleyClan's, you rotting crowfood. Go now—I have kits to find."

"I've been discovered!"

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in a mysterious place. <em>I must be being held hostage! That idiot cat knocked me out, didn't he?<em> What I saw next scared me silly. Wolfkit and Skykit. They were awake and staring at me. Fear radiated from them. "Auburnsoul," sobbed Wolfkit.

"I'm here," I whimpered in return. "Did he hurt you?"

"N-no. I'm not hurt. Neither is Skykit or Flowerkit. But I don't know where the others are…"

"Shut up, moron." It was Dazzle the D-Bag!

Wolfkit froze. In a rage, I leapt toward Dazzle and pinned him to the ground. The gray cat's flailing claws caught me on the chin; it didn't stop me. "Wolfkit," I growled, "what _exactly_ has this cat done to you in the two days you were here?"

The older kit shuddered as he began to tell the story.

* * *

><p><em>No cats were in camp to watch the kits. That's when Dazzle lured them out through the dirtplace. He'd said there was a wonderful treat by the stream. Then he brought them to his den. He had gently nudged Wolfkit, Skykit, and Flowerkit into their own place, but took the younger kits away. There was a terrible screaming, the scent of blood, and then…silence. Dazzle had then treated the three older kits like royalty—but always seemed cold.<em>

* * *

><p>"You freak!" I screamed. "What in StarClan did you do that for?!"<p>

"I had to. Those kits were too weak to work. I could teach the white kit to hunt for me, the grayish kit to fight for me, and the brown kit could go find a mate and bear kits for my cause: Operation Claim Forest."

I raised my clawed paw again and knocked him out cold. "Stop shaking, kittens. We're going home and telling Darkstar about this."

"I just want to go home and sleep."

"You will. Flowerkit—where is she, by the way?"

"Travelling to FrostClan to find a mate."

"Oh, all right—FROSTCLAN?!"

* * *

><p>Wolfkit insisted on going home first, so we did to drop him off. Skykit wanted to come look for Flowerkit, despite his exhaustion from Dazzle's rough training sessions. That inspired a song.<p>

"Skykit and Flowerkit sittin' in a tree~" I sang.

And apparently, as Twolegs would say, "Skykit wuz liek 'Nope.'"

Anyways, Moonpelt luckily didn't remember to ask questions, helping Wolfkit become the mellow, laid-back cat he should be.

* * *

><p>We went up the moor.<p>

"I hope Flowerkit's alive," I murmured. "We need her for the Clan, especially if Milkpaw never becomes a warrior. Or you, Skykit, for that matter…" But Skykit wasn't listening. He only knew he would die if he was friendzoned.

Then, a speck of dark brown appeared on the horizon. It was Flowerkit. When we got closer, we saw another speck. This one was ginger. Cloudkit.

Flowerkit saw us.

Skykit ran.

Cloudkit writhed.

I whooped.

All of this happened at once.

It turned out Cloudkit had treated her own wounds. But den! Fleetheart of FrostClan saw us. "Auburnsoul? Is that you?" she called.

"Yes. Don't worry about us—we had a little problem with an idiot cat."

So we went home. Cloudkit stayed in my den while I looked for the other kits' bodies. It turned out they too had survived the idiot called Dazzle.

Dazzle the D-Bag. Darkstar questioned them closely.

I'll tell you more tomorrow, Twoleg Earthlings. It was traumatic…too traumatic…for the kits involved.


End file.
